


Rifugio

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Second Person, Showers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta vuoi solo affogare nel tuo dolore. Fortunatamente, ora c'è qualcuno che vuole tenerti su.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifugio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650239) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Grazie ancora a [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)**1lostone** , per il suo aiuto e il suo appoggio  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia, è solo una piccola idea che mi è venuta un po' di tempo fa mentre pensavo ai due ragazzi. Come succede spesso quando scrivo, la storia è un po' diversa da quello che avevo pensato quando ho iniziato a scrivere. C'è più dolore.  
> Spero vi piaccia comunque.

Acqua che scorre.

I tuoi occhi sono chiusi e la tua mente sta cercando, quasi freneticamente, di concentrarsi sul flusso che sta scorrendo attorno a te, come per proteggerti dall'aspra realtà al di fuori di quelle quattro pareti, una realtà i cui marchi invisibili sono su di te anche oggi.

L'acqua continua a scorrere.

Il tuo occhio destro ha un livido che si sta scurendo, la ferita che va da una parte all'altra del tuo petto non è ancora completamente guarita (Bones ti ha detto che qualche volta le cose hanno solo bisogno di fissarsi da sole) e il tuo braccio sinistro è ancora dolorante per la caduta che hai fatto mentre cercavi di fare qualcosa sia eroico che stupido.  
Qualcosa che non vuoi ricordare adesso.

L'acqua che scorre è qualcosa di molto meglio su cui concentrarsi.

Primo, è sicura. Secondo, non cade a pezzi se presti attenzione a qualcos'altro per un momento. Una grande qualità, pensi amaramente.

D'un tratto l'acqua non è calda abbastanza. La tua mano destra si muove per cambiare la temperatura, ma, quando le tue dita si avvolgono attorno al comando (quello è probabilmente uno dei rari controlli manuali che ancora rimangono sull'intera nave, visto che il computer non riesce a distinguere chiaramente le voci al di sopra del rumore dell'acqua), un dolore acuto si sprigiona dalle tue nocche fino alla tua spalla e improvvisamente è impossibile non pensare alla tua giornata: la missione diplomatica di routine, il falso senso di sicurezza dell'essere tra alleati, la trappola, il combattimento, i feriti, i morti.

Appoggi la testa contro il muro, ma ora il flusso dell'acqua non ti è più di conforto, perché sai, sei dolorosamente consapevole che è una bugia. Tutto sta solo aspettando che tu esca fuori e ti sarà addosso in un istante.

Pensi seriamente alla possibilità di non uscire più.

Ma la tua pelle sta cominciando a raggrinzirsi e il dolore che ha iniziato di nuovo a divorare il tuo cuore non potrà essere rimandato ancora per molto.  
Premi la testa più duramente contro il muro, gli occhi chiusi in modo così forte – _non pensare, non pensare, non pensare –_ che vedi bianco contro le palpebre, mentre le tue gambe stanno iniziando a cedere.  
Tutto è davvero troppo da sopportare adesso; era davvero, davvero troppo per poterci fare qualcosa tanto per cominciare.

Proprio mentre le tue ginocchia cominciano a cedere, senti un paio di braccia che scivolano attorno alla tua vita per tenerti su.

Il tuo primo istinto, istinto che è ancora innervosito dai tuoi ricordi, è quello di allontanarti dall'intruso, ma la parte inconscia, profonda di te riconosce in un istante il corpo caldo e nudo contro la tua schiena.  
Ti rilassi immediatamente e ti abbandoni contro l'unica certezza che ti è rimasta nell'universo. Una parte spiacevole di te dice in modo piuttosto energico che non dovresti lasciarti andare in questo modo con nessuno, ma a te non importa.

L'unica reazione che ottieni quando il tuo corpo si abbandona contro di lui è uno stringersi di quelle braccia; il tuo rifugio inaspettato in quello che ha fallito nell'esserlo.

L'acqua sta ancora scorrendo, ma cominci a sentire un certo stordimento anche se lui ti sta tenendo su. La tua pelle è accaldata, troppo sensibile adesso. Ti senti come se l'acqua ti avesse punito, ti avesse purificato. Questo non ti fa sentire meglio. Il contrario, piuttosto.

Sei stato sotto la doccia troppo a lungo.

Deve averlo percepito anche lui, perché lo senti muoversi e le sue labbra sfiorano il tuo orecchio.

“Lascia che ti aiuti a lavarti.”

Tu annuisci e basta. Non hai abbastanza forza per fare altro.  
  
Le braccia ti lasciano andare lentamente, con abbastanza attenzione da fare in modo che tu non cada.

I movimenti sono così pieni di attenzione che il tuo cuore quasi si scioglie e la tua mente si chiede come tu possa essere stato così fortunato da avere tutto questo. Tutto il resto, a parte il tuo amore, è momentaneamente dimenticato.

Mani forti cominciano a massaggiarti, spargendo sapone su tutto il tuo corpo.  
Il loro tocco è leggero, premuroso, e si sofferma in punti che parlano direttamente al tuo cuore. All'improvviso pensi che sentirsi amati è proprio questo.

Questo tocco, questo calore, questa premura dopo una giornata orrenda.

Le mani sono di nuovo alla tua vita e ti spingono leggermente per farti girare. Tu obbedisci.  
Ora è la tua schiena appoggiata contro la parete e tu ti muovi solo un poco in modo che l'acqua non cada direttamente sulla tua testa.

Tuttavia non apri gli occhi.

Vuoi rimanere al sicuro nel tuo mondo caldo, e anche se non pensi che vederlo possa farti sentire meno bene di quanto tu ti senta adesso, temi che qualunque, minimo dettaglio ti butti fuori dal tuo piccolo rifugio.

Le mani iniziano di nuovo i loro movimenti. Dal tuo petto vanno giù fino alla tua pancia e poi ancora un po' più giù.  
Non sai se è per la stanchezza o per la premura totale del tocco (capisci che non è fatto per avere nessun altro effetto), ma non inizi affatto a sentire eccitazione. In qualunque altra circostanza, sicuramente...

È solo un altro movimento che mostra l'attenzione che ha per te, e tu sei felice che il tuo corpo e la tua mente lo percepiscano così.  
Vuoi solo il conforto. Il resto può aspettare e sei grato che lui possa essere tutto per te. E che il tuo cervello, il tuo corpo, o la tua libido, non facciano casino.

 

 

Il tempo non sta scorrendo come fa normalmente, e la tua mente deve essere piuttosto assente, perché non noti che l'acqua ha smesso di cadere. Il tuo corpo sente improvvisamente dell'aria gelida contro la tua pelle e tu tremi violentemente. I tuoi occhi si aprono di scatto: la porta della doccia è aperta e senti qualcuno chiudere un armadio.

Decidi di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi per il momento. Vuoi vivere nella tua piccola bolla ancora per un po'.

Il fatto successivo di cui sei consapevole è un asciugamano soffice e leggero che ti asciuga.  
La sensazione di calore associata all'idea che qualcuno si stia prendendo cura di te semplicemente si intensifica.  
  
A malincuore, tuttavia, ti convinci a muoverti cosicché l'asciugamano possa essere avvolto attorno a te e tu possa uscire.  
Una mano si posa alla base della tua schiena per darti stabilità finché non ti siedi sul tuo letto. 

Decidi di dare un'occhiata alla tua stanza. Il vaso che l'ambasciatore andoriano ti ha dato e tu hai rotto mentre pensavi alla morte del guardiamarina Martinez (la tua mente non ci vuole pensare, ma tu ti forzi a farlo comunque, è il minimo che tu possa fare) non è più sul pavimento.  
E la luce sulla console che indica un messaggio in arrivo è accesa.

Chiudi brevemente gli occhi e sospiri.

Qualche volta pensi che non è giusto, che non ne valga la pena.

Dopo questi momenti ricordi ogni volta perché ne valga la pena, ma ora è ancora troppo presto.  
  
Lui sa davvero leggere la tua mente, perché, dopo che hai sospirato, solo pochi secondi passano prima che tu senta la sua voce profonda dire:  
  
“Me ne occupo io. Sdraiati.”  
  
Se non fossi in questo stato, protesteresti. Dopo tutto, è il tuo dovere. Ma ora vuoi solo obbedire a quella voce. E non pensare.  
  
Ti sdrai.  
  
Sotto le coperte, ti raggomitoli un po' e hai il desiderio irrazionale di abbracciare il tuo cuscino.  
Non sei ancora così andato da farlo veramente, ma se le tue nocche diventano un po' bianche quando le tue dita stringono il cuscino, non te ne accorgi.  
  
In sottofondo senti qualcuno parlare, ma non ti importa abbastanza da cercare di capire cosa viene detto.  
Adesso senti in pieno la forza del tuo sfinimento, i tuoi muscoli sono completamente rilassati, quasi privi di vita, e niente può fermarti dal lasciare che la tua mente faccia e vaghi dove vuole.  
  
Sei ancora abbastanza cosciente, non stai ancora dormendo, quando senti qualcuno – _lui,_ grida il tuo cuore – sedersi sul letto e scivolare sotto le coperte.  
Braccia calde e forti avvolgono la tua vita e tu ti giri. La tua testa va istintivamente a posarsi sul suo petto, sotto il suo mento, e tu ti accoccoli contro di lui. Diventa il tuo cuscino.  
  
Per la prima volta oggi ti senti contento, e ti permetti di raggomitolarti più vicino a lui, muovendoti come un gatto (dopo ogni volta che succede e lui dice che è successo per fartelo sapere, tu neghi con decisione).  
  
Ora, nulla può fermarti dal rilassarti davvero e dal cadere nello sfinimento, mentre la sua mano accarezza dolcemente la tua schiena su e giù.  
  
Ti senti al sicuro. Ti senti in pace.  
  
Dormi.  
  
C'è solo un momento di consapevolezza una porzione indefinita di tempo più tardi, quando senti qualcuno parlare.  
  
“Come sta, Spock?”  
  
La mano si ferma.  
  
“Starà bene, Leonard. Come sempre.”  
  
La mano ricomincia.  
  
  
Ma, forse, è solo un sogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 15 Maggio 2010


End file.
